A Kiss To Send Us Off
by underthegreensward
Summary: Post-practise locker room sex. That's it. That's the story.
1. Chapter 1

She pushes Emily against the lockers, pressing hot kisses to her lips. "It's so hot when you kick other people's asses." Emily moans, her hands on the small of Paige's back, pulling her closer. They're still in their swimsuits, little droplets of water falling from their wet hair, running down their bodies and their kisses taste like chlorine.

Paige pushes her thigh between Emily's, moving against her, feeling Emily's nipples harden as they press against her own through the swimsuit. "Fuck, Paige, we don't have time. The others will be done with their extra lanes soon," Emily gasps between kisses. Paige slips her tongue out and along Emily's lips, bringing her thigh up again. "I'll be quick." Emily lets out another moan and Paige silences her with a kiss.

"But you have to be quiet. Otherwise we'll get caught." Emily nods, biting her lip and staring at Paige's. She lets her hand travel over the strap of Emily's swimsuit, her fingers teasing under it and her thigh pressing into Emily, building up a rhythm.

Emily grinds down and a few strangled groans, moans and sighs escape her mouth. Trying to keep their noises at bay, Paige leans in and kisses her, hard and hungry for more, her hand tugging one strap down until Emily's breast is exposed to the cold air of the locker room.

She palms the soft flesh and Emily gasps, her head falling back against the lockers with a light bang. Kissing Emily's neck and jaw, sucking on it every now and then, she leaves faint marks, her other hand traveling down, between her thigh and Emily. She cups and strokes her over the fabric of the swimsuit, pressing her thigh further upwards and Emily bucks against her, clinging to Paige's back, digging her nails into it.

"You're so hot," she hears herself groan over the sound of Emily's ragged breath and her own heartbeat rushing through her ears. She can feel Emily's pulse against her lips, fast and heavy and she pushes the thin barrier between her fingers and Emily to the side, feeling the soft, wet skin beneath it.

Dragging her fingers up and down, she cant help but rock against Emily, turned on by everything that Emily is and tastes, smells, _feels_ like. Turned on by touching her and Emily grinding against her, moaning and panting.

"Fuck," Emily presses out and rolls her hips faster, pulling Paige even closer, meeting her lips in a desperate kiss, dipping her tongue inside and trying to stop her moans. Paige caresses her boob, squeezing, massaging it and slides her fingers lower, teasing Emily some more before slipping one inside, starting a slow and steady rhythm.

Her lip gets caught between Emily's teeth and she can't keep herself from gasping at how good everything feels. She adds another finger and Emily wraps one leg around her waist, opening herself up further and Paige speeds up a little bit, burying her face in the crook of Emily's neck and sucking on the warm skin, she hopes to leave a mark there.

She feels Emily losing her balance, and with one last flick of her thumb over her nipple, she lets go of Emily's breast, grabbing her thigh instead, holding her up and close. "Faster. Please, _faster_," Emily sighs, her voice urgent and wanting, and Paige can't deny Emily anything. She speeds up, curling her fingers and moving her lips to Emily's again to keep her from getting louder.

Moving with her thrusts, Emily scratches her nails over Paige's back, trying to bring her even closer. Paige can feel her starting to tremble, her hips bucking wildly and she switches from fast thrusts to deep ones, brushing her thumb over Emily's clit lightly. Her own arousal is almost unbearable and the way Emily moves with her thrusts raises it further and further, but there is nothing she can do about it now.

She moves her thumb in circles until Emily whimpers into her lips and flutters around her fingers, and then with one deep, hard push, presses down on it. Emily shakes and lets her head fall onto Paige's shoulder, biting it to keep herself from screaming and Paige winces, tightening her grip on Emily's thigh, pressing her into the lockers to hold her up, still thrusting into her.

Slowing down gently, she listens to the small gasps that Emily is making and her heart pounding loudly. Emily's shaking turns into trembling and then into twitches and she stops biting down on Paige's shoulder, kissing it softly instead, loosening the grasp on her back, soothing the scratch marks with gentle touches. "Fuck," Paige hears her whisper between deep breaths and grins.

She holds her close until the chatter of other people wavers through the room and she lets go, pulling her fingers out, and Emily slumps against the lockers behind her. Hurrying to her locker, she grabs her bag and a towel, changing into jeans and a shirt as fast as she can.

Glancing over at Emily, she sees her looking a bit frazzled, trying to change as well, but failing to grasp the zipper of her bag. She reaches over and opens it for her before rubbing her hair dry with a towel.

Their teammates walk in and she realizes what they just did. She clears her throat and stares at the floor, feeling the blood rush into her face, but she can't wipe the grin off of it. Her jeans press against her uncomfortably and she wishes Emily would just hurry up a bit. She needs her.

When Emily is finally ready, they leave together and their teammates don't even look at them when they say goodbye. On the way to her car, Emily takes her hand and stops her. "Do you think they noticed anything?" she asks, a worried frown on her face. Paige kisses her and shakes her head. "No. We were fast enough and you caught yourself pretty quickly. And I don't think they stared at your neck or my lips."

Emily exhales shakily and nods. "Okay," she pauses and then frowns, "We still haven't showered." Paige smirks. "I know. Your place or mine?" She tries not to sound too desperate, but Emily seems to notice. "Mine's closer."


	2. Chapter 2

They don't make it to the shower, stumbling upstairs with a bruising kiss, Emily's hands tearing at her shirt, her own hands fumbling with the zipper of her pants. In Emily's room, she gets pushed backwards until she hits the edge of the bed and falls onto the mattress. Emily closes the door before pulling her own shirt over her head and Paige's jeans down.

Straddling her naked thighs, Emily kisses her again and she can't help the frustrated groan that falls into Emily's mouth. Wrestling her shirt off, she feels Emily's hands on her waist and ribs, sliding higher with the shirt and then to her back, unhooking her bra. She throws the shirt to the side and shrugs out of the bra, searching for Emily's lips.

"Is your mom at work?" she mumbles into the kisses and Emily nods, pressing her down onto her back, rolling her hips and palming her breasts. Trying to bring her closer, she grabs Emily's ass, squeezing it and arching into her movements. She _needs_ Emily.

Instead, Emily reaches behind her, finding her hands and pinning them down above her head, her lips wandering to Paige's ear. "You just fucked me in the locker room. At _school_. Where anyone could have walked in," she whispers with a low voice that vibrates through Paige's body and she groans, one of Emily's hands sliding over her arm, down to her chest, the thumb flicking over her nipple.

Emily catches her earlobe between her teeth, her tongue peeking out to give it a quick lick, her hips grinding down until Paige whimpers her name. "What? Do you need something?" Emily's voice is low and teasing, her breath hot against Paige's ear. "Stop teasing, Em, please," she hears herself moan out and she feels Emily grin. "No way."

Kisses trail down her neck and Emily lets go of her hands, only to push herself up and off of the bed. Staring at her, Paige has to swallow as Emily slowly undoes her zipper, pulling her pants down even slower. It's still kind of hard to believe that Emily is her girlfriend, that she gets to touch her and that Emily wants to touch her and that Emily's skin is so incredibly soft and her legs so long and her ass and her boobs...

Her thoughts trail off when Emily crawls on top of her again, kissing her breasts and then her lips, hard and wanting, a knee pressing into her, just hard enough to keep her on edge but never enough to push her over. She tries to rock against it, desperate for some kind of release, her eyes closed as Emily's breasts graze her own, her heart beating fast and loud, her hands grabbing the pillow under her head.

Emily's hand slips inside her panties and her breath hitches as cold fingers touch her, running through her folds and hitting her clit every now and then. Emily presses her lips against Paige's neck and wanders lower, pausing at her shoulder, kissing it gently where she left a mark earlier.

She bucks her hips, searching for friction, for a chance to get off but then Emily's mouth is at her breast, sucking and nipping and kissing and for a second, she forgets the urgent need that has been there since the locker room. Her back arches and her hands tangle in Emily's hair and everything inside her, around her, pulses with want, she's aching for more and a moan wavers through the room.

"Please, Em. Just...please," she brings out between shallow breaths, Emily's tongue sneaking out, across her nipple at the same time she strokes a thumb over her clit and she cuts herself off with a gasp.

Then, Emily pulls her hand out of her panties, but before Paige can complain, she cups her over the fabric, kissing her way down to the hem of it, her tongue teasing along Paige's hipbone and her teeth dragging over skin. She lets her hands fall from Emily's head, twisting her fingers into the sheets instead, the nerves in the pit of her stomach fluttering with excitement and the urge to move against Emily's hand grows.

But again, the hand leaves, only to grab her waist, Emily's lips right above her underwear with a hot kiss, fingers sliding under the edge of the garment, waiting for her to lift her hips slightly. She does and Emily pulls them down, her kisses following her hands over the inside of Paige's thigh.

She feels Emily slowly kissing her way up her leg again, no barrier between them left and she bites her lip to stop herself from moaning again. "Emily, stop teasing me," she grits out, peeking down just as Emily reaches the top of her thigh. She gets a sly smile and Emily leans down, her lips barely grazing her sex with soft kisses and her breath catches in her throat.

"Fuck, I said _stop_ teasing," she moans, gripping the sheets tighter, raising her ass slowly because she can't take it any longer. Emily ignores her silent begging, the kisses turning into gentle sucking, too far away from where she needs it, still close enough to drive her insane.

Her heart pounds loudly, hands gripping her thighs firmly as Emily continues sucking on soft, hot skin and silent moans leave her mouth. When Emily's tongue sneaks out, brushing over her, she can't stop the jolt of her hips, her head pressed into the pillow beneath it, her mouth open with a gasp.

"_Please_, Emily," she chokes out and finally, Emily listens. Gasping out another 'Fuck.', one hand tangles in dark, long hair and she closes her eyes. Emily strokes her tongue through her folds with bold, broad licks, dipping it inside before trailing it up and over her clit.

She does it again and again and Paige tries to catch her breath, arching her back to feel more of Emily's touch, her hand tangling in the sheets and lightly tugging on Emily's hair.

Emily's lips wrap around her clit, sucking on it between flicks of her tongue, one hand sliding to the inside of her thigh, and then two fingers slip into her, moving in and out with hard thrusts. She feels her body tensing, and she can barely hear her ragged breathing over the blood rushing through her ears, Emily's free hand holding her hips down to keep her from bucking too much.

Speeding the thrusts up, Emily sucks a little harder, humming and then flicking her tongue again, until Paige starts clenching around the fingers. They curl and thrust a bit harder, and she can feel her stomach tightening, her toes curling and everything pulsing. With one last, hard suck, she starts shaking, moans and gasps leaving her mouth freely, goosebumps raising all over her body, her heart racing and her fingers grasping the covers and Emily's hair firmly.

Emily slows her rhythm, her fingers stilling, and her tongue moving in gentle strokes that turn into soft kisses when the shaking turns into trembling. The kisses wander up her body, staying at her breasts for a moment, soft, wet lips pressing against them, then her neck and finally her lips.

She keeps her eyes closed, still breathing unevenly, and she can taste herself on Emily's tongue, another shiver running through her body. "Worth the wait?" Emily asks her, mumbling against her lips and she nods, her breath hitching as Emily pulls her fingers out.

"Definitely," she exhales, kissing Emily again.


End file.
